Frozen Heart
by LiLou-Wolf-Fox
Summary: What if Thor and Loki had a sister and what if she hid away most of her life away in her room? Elsa, Thor's blood baby sister, has the power over winter weather.


**This is a crossover but at the same time not. Once you read it you will understand. :)**

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." I woke up to my older brother Thor jumping on my bed. Our other brother, Loki, was standing by my bed, watching our older brother to make sure he doesn't step on me.

"Thor, Loki, go back to sleep." Thor rolls onto his back and spreads all his weight on me. It became somewhat hard to breath. He was a big boy.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"That's the same thing he told me, Elsa." I peeked threw my eye.

"...Go play by yourself." I shoves Thor off my bed. Thor lands on his butt, almost hitting Loki. Loki sighs. I rolled back to go to sleep, when Thor hops back on the bed and lifts one of my eyelids. He had this mischievously smile on.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" I opened both of my eye as I smiled at him. Thor ripped me out of bed and Loki helped me put my slippers on. Thor grabbed my hand and I grabbed Loki's. We all ran down the main staircase, Thor was almost yelling.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on." I tried to shush him, but he was just too excited. We sneaked into the ballroom. As Loki shuts the door, Thor was still pulling me into the middle of the room.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Loki joined us, with a smile on his face. I just laugh, made a come here motion to the boys and waves my hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between my palms, forming a snowball. I give them another look.

"Ready?" They nodded their heads. I throw the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out and flurries around the room. Thor and Loki started to dance around, catching flakes in their palms and mouths.

"This is amazing!" Thor shouted out. I brought them close to me. I had never done this with them before.

"Watch this!" I stomp my slippered foot and a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Thor started to slides off, laughing. Poor Loki, could barley keep himself up. I held on to his hands to keep him standing. I looked around and saw that my snow made patches of snow that we can play with.

Loki and Thor help me roll giant snowballs and build a snowman together. I put two sticks for arms and a carrot for his nose. I got behind him and started to move his stick arms around.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." I changed my voice when I talked like Olaf. Thor jumps up and hugs him.

"I love you, Olaf, Brother." I giggled.

"Grab his one of his hands, you too Loki." They grabbed Olaf and I put my back to Olaf's and used my magic to propelled them across the room.

After we made on of the snow banks in to a slide. I was in the middle between the boys. Thor was in front of me. Because there was so much weight on Thor it caused him to fly in to a powered snow bank. He jumped out and fearless jumped off the snow peak.

"Catch me!" I made another peak to caught him. He landed just fine.

"Gotcha!" Thor kept jumping and I kept casting my magic.

"Again! Again!" Thor started to jump faster. I started to have trouble to keep up with him.

"Slow down!" I suddenly slip, falling to the ground. Thor had jumped and there was nothing to break his fall. I tried to make another snow peak one that was lower, but I ended up striking Thor in the head. He tumbles down the snow bank he landed on and was unconscious.

"Thor!" I run to Thor and took him in my arms. Loki was behind me. Where I had hit him in the head, his hair turned pure white…like mine. I lifted my head and called for my mother and father. "MAMA! PAPA!" I hugged Thor closer to me. Loki place his hands on my shoulders. Our parents busted threw the frozen door. They saw the room over covered in ice and had spike that was made out of fear.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" They ran towards us.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Thor." I hugged Thor again.

"Thor!" Mama and Papa ran to Thor and take him from me. "He's ice cold." Papa looked upset and scared.

"...I know where we have to go." Papa had grabbed my hand and Loki grabbed his other. We all ran in to Papa's office. Papa started to quickly sifts through the shelf, and found the book he was looking for. He opened and grabbed a map. Papa grabbed Loki and I again and took off to get horses. As we were running I realized that where I ran there was ice patches.

"Papa!" He looked behind us and saw what I had seen. He handed Loki to Mama and left me in his arms, and started to run again.

Mama, had Loki and Thor on her horse and it was only Papa and I. I was sitting in front of him. As we were I started to worry about Thor so bad, that snow was streaming from my hands, leaving a trail of ice behind us. My papa tried to calm me down as much as he could.

We came to a stop at a deep valley. I was scared and Papa started to hold me close to him. Mama was holding a still unconscious Thor, with Loki grabbing her dress.

"Please, help. My son!" Papa called out. Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward us. Papa pulled us all closer to him. I hide half my face in my Mama's dress. Loki grabbed my hand. The rocks stop at our feet. The rocks then unfold, revealing bright faces. They were Trolls.

The crowd of trolls parts for an older troll. He nods respectfully to Papa.

"Your Majesty." He looks at me and grabs my hand. "Born with the powers or cursed?" Papa quickly answered him.

"Born. And they're getting stronger." The troll motions for mama to bring Thor to him. Slowly mama brings him down. The troll examines Thor, then Loki.

"You are lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." My father was determine.

"Do what you must."

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic and to be safe...from everyone." He looked at Loki. My father nodded, saying ok. The troll, touched Loki's forehead, Loki fell. Papa caught him. "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."

The troll pulls out a glowing blue energy from Thor's and Loki's head. We see their memories floating right above them. Then the troll changed all of their magical memories to ordinary memories - snowy play indoors with us in our night outfits changes to outdoors on the winter fjords with us in winter gear. He puts the ordinary memories back in their heads.

"They will be okay." I walked closer to my brothers.

"But they won't remember I have powers?" Papa placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's for the best." I knew it was…but still. The troll grabbed my hand and pulled me away from my father.

"Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow." As he speaks, he conducts the lights in the sky to show a silhouette of an adult me creating magical snowflakes. "There is beauty in your magic...But also great danger." The snowflakes turn to sharp red spikes. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." In the lights display, the sharp red spikes cause the people figures to panic and attack me. I gasped and buried my face in Papa's chest. He wraps his arms around me, protectively.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Thor and Loki." The next day Papa, closed the gates and locked them, the staff was reduced, and I was moved far away from Thor and Loki. Just like he said he would do…and I couldn't agree more. I never want to hurt anyone ever again.

I was about to shut the door to my new room and I saw Thor and Loki watching me, confused and sad. I looked down and closed the door.

There was a knock on my door. Thor's voice came from behind it.

" _Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play."_ He got on his hands and knees and tried to pick under my door. I brought my feet up. " _We never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away."_ Loki was the next one to speak up.

" _We use to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell us why."_

" _Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."_ The last part was muffled,

"Go away, Thor…Loki." I curled more into a ball.

" _...Okay Bye."_ They had left. I walked to the window and sat down, looking out. I wish I could go outside and not hurt anyone. I wish I was never born with these powers. I placed my hands on the windowsill and my icy hand frozen it.

"PAPA!" I called out for my father. He busted threw my door and saw my windowsill. He closed the door and walked up to me.

"It's okay." He motion me to sit on my bed. "Just stay here and then I will be back." I nodded my head as I held my hands to chest. It was about 20 minutes later when my father came back. He light the fire place and made sure it was going before he walked over to me. He pulled a pair a leather gloves.

"The gloves will help. Your mother also put a spell on it to help keep the snow at bay." He slips them on my hands then pat my now gloved hands, showing me that they work.

"See? You're good.…" He starts our mantra. "Conceal it."

"Don't feel it."

"Don't let it show." We finished together. He lightly touched my cheek.

"Good girl." He kissed my forehead.

 **Four Years Later**

There was a knock on my door.

" _Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue…We've started talking to the pictures on the walls. It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by."_ Why can't he just leave me alone. I wonder if Loki is with him. I just there waiting for him to leave.

After I knew he had left I got up, and was crying. I wanted to see my brothers. I miss them so much. I waved my hand to get some hair out of my face and even with the gloves on my hands, snow shot out, freezing the wall. Papa and Mama had walked in as soon as I started to pace.

"Elsa?" Mama looked at the wall and saw my hand were gloved.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger." I showed them my hands. I was close to have a panic attack. Why? Why do they have to get stronger.

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." Papa came at me to hug me, I brought my hands to my chest and jumped away from him.

"No! Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you." He and mama look at each other with alarmed sadness.

 **Five Year later**

Loki never comes to my door any more and Thor brayl dose. It's selfish, but I miss them coming to try and get me out. By now my sadness has cause my whole room to be cover in frost. It was Loki this time.

"Elsa? _Please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in…_ please." I just sat there. The snow that was falling in my room had stop in mid-air. I was so upset to hear how sad Loki sounded.


End file.
